


A Secret Between Brothers

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Wincest FanFics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Love, Loves, M/M, PWP/PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Probably really bad, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Smut, jerking off, sam is in love, with dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean left Sam to finish research on the new case but when he gets back he finds out that was the farthest thing from Sam's mind, what starts as a lesson from Dean quickly becomes a secret between brothers, never to be spoken of to anyone other than the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, not the show they're portrayed on. Thanks and happy reading!

Dean had left Sam to so research as he went to go get some good, when he returned he stopped just before opening the door because he could hear Sammy moaning from insideinside. Instead of leaving like he had thought about, he sling the door opened and rolled his eyes as he threw the paper bag onto the table. Sam hadn't heard him yet bit as soon as Dean booted the door closed and cleared his throat, he looked up and covered himself with one of his large hands. Dean laughed loudly at him and Sam made a sound of anger in the back of his throat. 

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Don't stop on my account, Sammy." He said as he walked over to the bag and rummaged around for his burger, he was just opening it as Sam began to moan such sweet sounds. Dean turned to look at him and sighed softly, shaking his head as he made his way over to Sam's bed.

"Sammy, Sammy." Dean said in disapproval.

"What?!" Sam asked as his hand went still but he didn't move it from around his dick.

"Do I have to show you everything?" Dean asked and Sam glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and Dean chuckled softly, letting his hands work at his jeans. Sam scrunched his eyebrows at Dean before he settled in his own bed.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked and if Dean had looked over at his younger brother he would have seen the bitch-face he was throwing him.

"Showing you the right way to jerk off, Sammy." Dean said and Sam snorted, rolling his eyes at Dean before he began to palm his dick through his boxers. Sam watched in disbelief as Dean moaned softly, sliding his boxers off and tossing them into the floor with the rest of his clothes. Dean began to tease his cock, sliding one finger over his top to collect his pre-cum and use is as lube as he fisted his hand around his cock, rolling his balls with his fingers as he twisted his hand up and dowb slowly.

"Dean, are we really doing this?" Sam asked and he nodded, biting into his bottom lip as his right hand teased his throbbing cock.

"It's all about the anticipation, Sam.You have to build you orgasm up until you absolutely know you can't take it any longer, ngh, gotta tease yourself Sam." He said and Sam rolled his eyes as he decided to humor Dean, doing as he said so he would leave him alone. Sam teased his cock as Dean was doing, deciding that he was also going to tease Dean.

"Like this, De?" He asked and looked up at him as Dean looked over at his hands.

"Yeah, just like that Sammy. Spread your legs wide." Dean said and Sam did as he instructed, looking back over at his brother just to get his blood boiling. Dean looked into Sam's hooded eyes and smirked, looking down as his hands quickened just a little.

"Fuck, De. Feels so good." Sam moaned, smirking as Dean grunted loudly, nodding at his statement.

"So fucking good, Sammy." Dean agreed and let himself thrust his hips up once, moaning at the sensation. Dean's moans had begun to get deeper, breathing shallow as he fisted at his dick slowly, nearly to the point he was going to go crazy if he didbt speed up. But if he let on that he was losing control of himself, Sam would tease him about it.

"You gonna cum, De? Gonna cum for me?" Sam asked and Dean couldn'tt help it anymore, he was just getting to the point where he had no control over himself anymore, he was just on the edge of losing himself when Sam began to moan loudly.

"Fuck, Dean! Ah shit! Can't do it anymore, fuck!" Sam said and Dean looked over at him, watching as his hands quickened their movements until Sam was bucking and calling out his name as he neared closer.

"It's okay Sammy, let go.Cum for me baby, come on." Dean begged, quickening his hand and only half realizing what he had called Sam.

"Fuck De! Yes, yes fuck! Gonna fuckin' cum! Shit! Gonna--" His sentence was intertupted as he began to cum, shooting white streams of semren all over his chest as his hips fucked up into his hand over and over again until he finally was able to calm down, softly saying Dean's name around a few curses he hadn't heard from Sam in a while. That was the last straw before Dean broke, fisting his cock furiously as his legs began to shake with the overwhelming pleasure. Within seconds, Dean was bucking up as he called out Sam's name, pumping his cock as fast as he could, muscles flexing in his arms as he came. Dean let out a long peaceful sigh, relaxing into his bed with a moan. He looked over and Sam was gone, no longer in his bed beside him. He could very slightly hear the sink running in the bathroom and before he could even accuse himself of ruining anything, Sam walked out with a rag in his hand. He walked toward Dean as he wiped his chest clean, then sat in the bed next to him. Dean was about to take the rag from him but in the state he was in, all Sam had to do was give him a look and he pulled his hand away.

"Let me take care of you De, you always take care of me and ask nothing in return. Just let me do that for you." Sam begged as he have him those puppy dog eyes, Dean smirked as his eyelids got heavy with sleep.

"Never could say no to you." He said and, just before he dozed off, he felt Sam run the towel over his chest, tugging the covers up to his stomach. Dean smiled and he could have sworn that Sam had whispered something to him, something that sounded like 'love you' but he couldn't be sure as sleep pulled him under.

"I love you Dean." Sam said just as Dean began to breath a little heavy, he knew he was asleep so he placed a kiss in his forehead and pulled the covers back so he could join him, fading into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you guys tell me what you thought? Because I'm trying to figure out whether my divs are good or not. No har please! 


End file.
